Legends:Duraço
thumb|250px|Armadura de Jango Fett, formada a partir de Duraço Duraço foi uma liga de metal incrivelmente forte e versátil, criada a partir de carvânio, lomita, carbono, melênio, neutrônio e zérsio. Era capaz de suportar calor escaldante, frio intenso e estresse físico, mesmo quando muito fino. Devido a estas propriedades, ele foi usado para quase tudo, desde a fundição de panelas até cascos de espaçonaves. Apesar disso, no entanto, ainda pode corroer como as ligas menores, e requer manutenção da mesma forma. Recipientes de duraço eram comumente vistos por todas as partes da galáxia. A armadura de Jango Fett tinha partes feitas de duraço, e General Grievous também tinha algumas partes de seu corpo compostas desse material. A maior parte da Armadura de Darth Vader era feita de duraço, e Boba Fett durante a Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica atualizou sua armadura feita de Beskar. Ambos duraço e permacreto foram utilizados nos edifícios do Porto Bartyn. Categorias de Duraço Duraço era produzido em vários tipos de tratamentos de calor e a composição da liga para diferentes fins de construção. Algumas delas foram: *9093-T7511 *9095-T8511 Aparições *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' * * * * * * *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' * *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Tempest Feud'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Day of Reckoning'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Shattered Peace'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Death of Hope'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Call to Vengeance'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Maul: Lockdown'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' * * *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' video game * *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (série de TV)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''Cloak and Vibroblade'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' romance júnior *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''In His Image'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' * *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''The Force Unleashed'' romance *''The Force Unleashed II'' romance * * * *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' romance *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' *''Jedi's Honor'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' * *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' * * * *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' romance *''Shadows of the Empire'' áudio-livro * *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' * * * *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Assault at Selonia'' * *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''The New Jedi Order: Recovery'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' * *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Crucible'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' * }} Fontes *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * * * * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * * * * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Dangerous Covenants'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' *''Fly Casual''}} Notas e Referências Categoria:Componentes Categoria:Ligas